Call of the Hunt
by Katire StarDust
Summary: What if Ryoga had a twin brother. What if said twin brother fell into Spring of Drowned Timber Wolf. What if they met in a forest in the rain. And everyone knows what a hungry wolf does when it sees a small piglet. R&R. ~*~DISCONTINUED~*~
1. Chapter 1

A/N: well this is my first Ranma ½ fic. Basically it's a 'what if Ryoga had a long lost (and I mean lost!) relative' story. Hopefully it'll be different to the other stories of this type ^_^. Hope you enjoy, and don't forget to review as well.  
  
Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and all original characters belong to me, inc plot. Don't steal or sue.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Call of the Hunt.  
  
By Team Rockets Vaporeon  
  
Ryoga Hibiki cursed his luck (well it actually came out as a very disgruntled 'Bkwee!' but you get the idea…). Not only was it raining, but also he was out in it, umbrella-less. He'd gone from his camp to find some mushrooms to put in a soup (not that he didn't have supplies but he always conserved them incase he got lost in a place where he couldn't forage, i.e the Sahara).  
  
Knowing his sense of direction (or lack thereof) he'd tied one end of a rope to a tree trunk near to where he'd set up his camp and the other end round his waist. Ergo, he had no way of getting lost. So he thought. However, his waist as a small, black piglet was extremely thinner than his waist as a quite muscled, tall teenage boy.  
  
Keeping his eyes firmly on the rope, which was now laying among the leaf litter, he made his way back to his camp. Unfortunately, in the gloom, he missed the rope and found himself lost. Again.  
  
'Damn you Ranma, this is all your fault!' As he fumbled around in the nighttime darkness, he alternated between looking for his rope (or, in his case, lifeline) and blaming Ranma. How it was Ranma's fault he didn't know but he was sure he could think of something.  
  
As he searched, he bumped into something. Something soft, warm and furry. He looked up. And up. And found himself face to face with a wolf. A very large wolf. A very large HUNGRY wolf. Judging by the look in its eyes and the fact that its ribs were clearly showing through its fur, it hadn't eaten for a while. And the way it bared its fangs and took a step forward did nothing to help ease Ryoga's fear that, apparently, pig was on the menu tonight.  
  
He jumped back as the wolf jumped forward. In his haste to get away, he stumbled over something. The rope! The rope that led back to his camp! And hot water! He took off, the wolf following. Because of its longer stride and legs, it should have easily caught up with him. However there is nothing like the incentive to run fast when you are a small, black, edible piglet and you are being chased by a 200lb timber wolf.  
  
Seeing his camp through the trees, he put on a last burst of speed. The rain had put out the fire but the water he'd put on to boil for his soup should still be hot. Thankfully the rain had stopped a few minutes ago.  
  
Jumping at the pan, he knocked it over and the still hot water splashed over him. However, the wolf had been right behind him and the water had also hit it. Ryoga sighed as he reverted to human form. Now he'd show that wolf just who it had been chasing! Spinning around, he prepared to pummel the wolf into oblivion, but stopped short as he stared into a pair of green eyes. Eyes that shared his confused gaze.  
  
"You're human!" they both blurted out at the same time.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well? What are you waiting for! Review! Please? 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: WOW! REVIEWS! You peeps are the bestest!  
  
mo: hehehe glad you like it  
  
D-Chan: I like this idea too… And you can be sure I'll continue!  
  
Tsunami_Hibiki: I stopped it there just to annoy you j/k ^^ Of course I'll continue  
  
SandRose aka Rose-chan: Here's more. (And I'm better at Mario Kart then you : P)  
  
Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and all original characters belong to me, inc. plot. Don't steal or sue.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Call of the Hunt.  
  
By Team Rockets Vaporeon  
  
Chapter 2.  
  
"You're human!"  
  
They looked at each other for a few minutes then realization dawned.  
  
"Jusenkyo!" They both cried out at the same time then smiled. Ryoga noted that the other boys' ribs were sticking out a lot. He quickly pulled on some of his spare clothes and handed him some clothes as well. As they dressed, he wondered why he was helping this stranger that had, only a few minutes ago, been trying to eat him. And why did he feel so happy and relaxed around him?  
  
"I suppose you're hungry?" he asked. "Yeah… Hey, I'm really sorry about that whole 'trying to eat you' thing. I was just so hungry."  
  
"Its OK, it happens more times than you'd think. Here," he said, handing him a loaf of bread. "It might be stale though." The other boy shrugged and started eating. Ryoga re-lit the fire then started to eat his own loaf, while he examined the other boy and his feelings towards him.  
  
He was tall, probably Ryoga's own height, although the fact that he was so thin made him seem taller. His eyes were green, a light, vivid shade, contrasting sharply with his long black hair that went down to his waist. He didn't look it but appearances could be deceiving and Ryoga could sense that here was a very skilled martial artist. He could feel his aura – gentle but with steel hidden inside. When he was angry or fighting this steel would rise to the surface, coupled with an underlying wildness or ferocity. This was not a weak person. 'His curse probably made him stronger. It would be a good thing to have in a fight, not like mine.'  
  
Sensing Ryoga's eyes on himself, the boy looked up. "What?" he asked. Ryoga answered, "What's your name? And do you live near here? I don't suppose you could tell me where I am?"  
  
The other boy smiled. 'He's got fangs like me' a small part of Ryoga noted. "In reverse order, no I don't know where this is, no I don't live here 'though my camps not too far from here and my name's Ryugen. What's yours?"  
  
"I'm Ryoga." Ryugen nodded. 'Why is that name so familiar?' they both thought at the same time. "If you don't mind, could I stay here tonight? I have a slight problem with directions, especially in the dark."  
  
"Sure, I have the same problem. I know what it's like."  
  
"Are you sure? I don't mean to impose. And I was trying to eat you before."  
  
"Its OK, knock yourself out. Although I only have one sleeping bag so you'll have to sleep on the ground."  
  
Ryugen shrugged, "I've slept rough before. It's no problem."  
  
Ryoga nodded and unpacked his sleeping bag. He got in and lay down, gazing into the fire. Ryugen curled up on the other side of the fire. Soon they were both asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ryoga yawned and got up, awakened by the sunlight in his eyes. He looked at the other side of the camp. There was no one there. 'Was it a dream? It seemed so real.' he wondered then shrugged and began to pack. As he stood up, adjusting the straps on his backpack, he heard his name being called.  
  
"Yo, Ryo-kun!"  
  
He turned, wondering. Could it be…?  
  
"Ryugen! You weren't a dream!"  
  
The other boy snorted. "Obviously not! Here, thanks for lending me the clothes." He said, handing Ryoga his spare clothes. Ryoga took them, thanking him, and looking at Ryugen's own clothes. He was wearing a white, sleeve-less top and black trousers with white lacing part way up his ankles. Around his forehead was a black bandanna with gold stripes. 'He even dresses like me! This is getting weird. Well weirder then normal.' Ryoga thought. On his back was a large backpack that looked extremely heavy though he seemed to have no problem with the weight. Just like Ryoga's backpack.  
  
"Do you mind if I travel with you?" Ryugen asked, snapping Ryoga out of his reverie. "Only its kind of lonely traveling on your own."  
  
"Sure, I'd enjoy the company."  
  
They set off. After a while Ryugen asked "So where are you going anyway?" Ryoga glanced his way. "I have some unfinished business," he said, cracking his knuckles. "In Nerima."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry to stop there but I need to do my homework. Blasted school. Hopefully I'll have the next part out soon so in the meantime review! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry about the wait, it was my first case of writers block : (  
  
soyamiso: See you there *grins*  
  
cherryblossomchan: T'anks, I thought it was good myself.  
  
Doragon no Shi: I'll take that as a complement, shall I?  
  
L.F.L.R: Here are some more chapters for you then  
  
Dark Master: I know, I'm working on that.  
  
Tsunami_Hibiki: Glad you're finding it interesting  
  
Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and all original characters belong to me, inc. plot. Don't steal or sue.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Call of the Hunt.  
  
By Team Rockets Vaporeon  
  
Chapter 3.  
  
Ranma sighed. Akane had cooked dinner today and after he'd refused to eat something that was glowing green and moved she'd malleted him into the stratosphere. Deciding that it was better to lie low for awhile, he was currently on top of the Tendo dojo roof. 'Geez, she didn't have to hit me that hard. It's not like anyone else was gonna eat that goop anyway.' He lent back and gazed at the stars. 'Its been so quiet. Apart from Kuno, no ones challenged me at all. Even Mousse is leaving me alone. I wonder where Ryoga is. He's been gone for the longest time yet! Has he actually decided to give up?' Ranma hoped not. Ryoga was the only person in Nerima that kept him on his toes. Sure there was Happosai and Cologne but he rarely fought them for it to count. He smiled. 'Whenever I beat Ryoga, he leaves, learns a new technique and comes back stronger then before and fights me again. So I have to get better to beat him again. If it weren't for Ryoga, I'd probably not have half the skill I do now or most of the techniques I know. Still, he is the Lost Boy. He's probably in Kyushu somewhere.'  
  
Ranma got up, deciding that it had been long enough for Akane to calm down and he could go inside without his face meeting the floor. As he jumped down from the roof, it suddenly started to rain. "Ah dammit!" she cursed before going inside to have a nice long soak in a nice hot bath.  
  
~*~  
  
Somewhere on the outskirts of Nerima….  
  
Two boys where staggering along a street. "We did it! We made it to Nerima!" one cried. "Yeah," the other said. "After two months. I think I'm getting better." The first boy opened his mouth to reply… as the rain hit them. 'Dammit!' Ryoga thought as he wriggled out from under his backpack.  
  
Beside him, Ryugen was also scrambling out from under his own pack. They dragged their packs into the shelter of an alleyway. They then gathered their clothes and put them by their packs, as when they transformed their clothes could not stay on their animal forms. Only their bandannas stayed on and those fell to around their necks. Ryugen signed that he was going to look for some hot water (Being around each other for two months, most of which being in their cursed forms, had forced them to create a sort of pseudo sign-language so that they could communicate with each other). He padded out of the alleyway and bounded off. Ryoga walked to the mouth of the alleyway and watched the passerby's. It stopped raining after five minutes. 'Typical! It starts raining when we where so close to the Tendo Dojo so Ryugen has to find water! Then it stops five minutes later!' he bweed to himself. 'At least Ryugen can't get lost in his cursed form. He can follow the scent trail back.'  
  
~*~  
  
Ryugen slowly padded along the streets. 'So this is Nerima. I wonder what Ryoga wanted to do here.' His thoughts on Nerima and Ryoga were suddenly cut off as his sensitive nose picked up the smell of chicken marinating in white wine. His thoughts were further cut off by the sound of his own stomach rumbling. 'Hmm… I'm supposed to be looking for hot water but I'm sooo hungry… Oh, I'm sure that there will be hot water where that smell is coming from.' With that reasoning in mind, he set off to where the scent of chicken was from. It seemed to be originating from behind a large gate, which happened to be slightly ajar. 'Heh, lucky!' he thought as he slipped through.  
  
~*~  
  
"RANMA NO BAKA!"  
  
Kasumi hummed to herself as she worked. The sounds of Akane and Ranma fighting had become so commonplace that they no longer bothered her. She had decided to cook chicken for dinner today and was now marinating it in white wine. Not even the splash of Ranma being hit into the koi pond distracted her. With all the strange things that happened in Nerima no one paid heed to a shadow as it slipped through the gate and into the undergrowth.  
  
Ryugen grinned to himself as well as a wolf can grin. 'OK, the chicken smell is coming from that door there. So, if I can get round to it, using the bushes as cover, I could slip inside, grab some and run. I'd better get some for Ryoga as well. And I need to find some hot water.' His plan made, he began to slink round the yard, towards the door. It never occurred to him that someone might be in there…  
  
Reaching the door, he nosed it open and went inside. Just as Kasumi turned around to call Ranma and Akane in from the actual dojo itself. Which, coincidentally, was located on the other side of the yard. Which meant that she had to go to the outside door to call them. Which was the same door that Ryugen had just walked in.  
  
'Oh crap!'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Once again, I'm sorry about the wait and thank you for your reviews. Its nice to know people are actually reading this. And on the same note, I need suggestions about what happens next as I never thought that people would like this as no one seems to like my other work so I never really thought of a plot ^.^;;;;;;;;;;; 


	4. Unfinished Chapter 4

A/N: Mwahahahahahaaa!!! I'M ALIVE! Anywayz.. Thanks for your nice reviews and double thanks to all the people who put me on your favourites. I'd thank you personally but I'm at school and I've not got the time. Gomen. Oh yea, I've found a plot, I just need to get there.  
  
Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and all original characters belong to me, inc plot. Don't steal or sue.  
  
A/N2: Its not finished yet but I thought you've been waiting long enough. So without further ado, the fist bit of Chapter 4:  
  
Call of the Hunt. By Team Rockets Vaporeon  
  
Chapter 4  
  
'Oh crap.'  
  
They stared at each other for what seemed an eternity. Brown eyes locked with pale green ones. The frozen image was broken by Kasumi smiling, her head slightly tilted to one side.  
  
"Hello there. You're a nice doggy, aren't you? Would you like something to eat?"  
  
Ryugen's jaw fell open. 'Um, hello? There's a wolf in your kitchen and that's all you can say?! Who is this girl?'  
  
A small, wizened old man carrying a sack of lingerie suddenly bounced past the window, singing "What a haul! What a haul!". He was followed by a mob of angry women; brandishing mops, brooms and various other long handled domestic weapons. Ryugen's jaw dropped even further - it would have kept on going but the floor got in the way. 'I am getting out of this madhouse!' he decided and bolted for the door. Unfortunately, his bad sense of direction decided to strike and he went through the wrong door. It was obviously the wrong door, he realised, when he found himself not in the yard but in the dining room (A/N: Or nearest Japanese equivalent). A black haired pig tailed boy was fighting with a panda, using chopsticks as a weapon. A girl with short black hair was yelling at them to stop before loosing her temper and, whipping out a mallet from nowhere, smacked the boy right through the wall. There was a distinctive splash from outside.  
  
"I'd better get some hot water then." Kasumi said, turning to a kettle on the side. Ryugen slowly backed back into the kitchen hoping the violent girl wouldn't notice him. His ears caught up with the rest of his brain. That girl was getting hot water! He manuvered himself so that he could see both the door that led to the yard and the girl who was heating a kettle over the stove.  
  
She turned around and he jumped up. His teeth clamped round the handle of the kettle and he yanked it from her hands. With his eyes fixed firmly on the yard door, he ran. Out the door, past a red haired girl who was just about to go inside. He went through the gap in the gate and was gone.  
  
"Oh my!" was all Kasumi could say.  
  
~*~  
  
I'll finish it soon. In the meantime... Review! 


End file.
